Amor familiar
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Emma lleva 10 meses viviendo en Berk y todo va bien hasta que tres personas naufragan hasta Berk al igual que Emma ellos fueron abandonados cuando nacieron y criados por animales exepcionales, junto con ellos descubriran secretos de ellos mismos que nunca hubieran imaginado y de sus familias ¿que relacion tienen ellos tres con Emma en realidad? Entren y averiguenlo.
1. El comienzo de todo

**Hola a todos, feliz año nuevo…atrasado, sé que me desaparecí por mucho…pero me fui de viaje a casa de unos familiares tenía que volver el día 1…pero por un retraso termine llegando el día 4…pero bueno aquí de comienzo la secuela de "Amor incondicional"…les presento el primer capítulo de…"Amor familiar"…comenzamos…**

Capitulo. 1. El comienzo de todo

Se puede ver a Emma en un muelle, se puede notar que ha cambiado ligeramente, su cabello creció 3 cm más, la misma ropa de siempre solo que ahora con un cinturón para llevar su hacha y sus dagas; a simple vista se notaba que el muelle no era el de Berk, pero la pareció conocido, se encontraba desorientada y asustada y el que fuera de noche no ayudaba mucho

-¿Hola?- menciono Emma -¿hay alguien aquí?- pero nadie contesto

Entonces, vio como como a lo lejos se acercaba un pequeño bote, en el cual se veían dos figuras encapuchadas, inmediatamente se escondió

Cuando llegaron, ambas figuras bajaron y sacaron una pequeña canasta a la cual no despegaban su vista, se detuvieron cuando llegaron frente a la entrada de una aldea, Emma se acercó para poder ver lo que hacían, entonces logro escuchar la plática que tenían…

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?- pregunto una de la figuras, y esta parecía ser una mujer

-No, pero no tenemos otra opción- hablo el otro sujeto que al parecer era un hombre –además…no se puede cambiar lo que paso hace 2 años- dijo con tono triste

-Pero ella acaba de nacer hace apenas unas horas- suplico la mujer –es tan…pequeña, débil, delicada, indefensa…no podemos dejarla de esta manera aquí- dijo mirando a su acompañante aun sin dejar ver su rostro

-Lo se…pero corre más peligro estando con nosotros-

Dicho esto, ambos dejaron la canasta en el suelo, acto seguido, el hombre saco de la canasta un bebé recién nacido para después abrazarlo, luego, se lo paso a su compañera para que también abrazara a la bebe, pocos segundos después se oían los sollozos de la mujer con la bebé aun en brazos

-No te preocupes…cuando tenga la edad suficiente, ella volverá con nosotros- entonces volvieron a dejar a la bebé en la cesta y dieron media vuelta para irse, pero…

-Espera- dijo el hombre

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su compañera

-Falta algo por hacer- dicho esto ambos se giraron para ver al bebé, pero entonces…todo se volvió oscuridad…

Emma empezó a correr en todas direcciones buscando como salir de ahí, pero entonces, sintió que alguien la seguía, se dio la vuelta y vio que una sombra apuntaba con una ballesta con dirección a ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la sombra disparo…

-Ahhhh- grito Emma al mismo tiempo que se sentaba del susto, rápidamente llegaron Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso

-¿Qué paso?- menciono Sigiloso

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Colmillos

-¿Por qué gritaste?- pregunto Afilado

Emma decidió tranquilizarse, miro a su alrededor…estaba en su cuarto…solo había sido una pesadilla, sus amigos se acercaron y ella les acaricio la cabeza, entonces la puerta se abrió

-Emma, escuche el grito, ¿Qué sucede?- hablo Bocón que iba llegando, Emma noto que tenía su prótesis de maso con púas, desde que Bocón había adoptado a Emma él se había vuelto lo que uno llamaría un "padre sobreprotector"

-No fue nada, solo…la pesadillas otra vez- contesto Emma al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos

-Has tenido esas pesadillas desde que comenzamos enero- hablo Bocón

-No sé por qué se repite la misma pesadilla una y otra vez- comento Emma –es muy raro

-Si…bueno, después hablaremos de eso, ya amaneció será mejor que te prepares para ir a la academia- dicho esto Bocón salió para regresar al trabajo

Emma se vistió y se peinó con su cabello suelto y con un mechón sobre salido…como siempre, no sabía porque pero desde que tenía memoria su cabello siempre estaba así, cuando tenía 6 años intentaba agarrar su pelo con una trenza pero no importa que tanto lo ajustaba siempre se deshacía (ya verán porque les cuento esto); ya lista, desayuno y junto con sus amigos y se dirigió hasta la academia

**En la academia**

-¿Chicos que hacen?- dijo hipo viendo como los gemelos y Patán empezaban a pelear

-Le estamos diciendo a Patán que nuestro dragón es mejor que Dientepua- anuncio Brutilda

-Claro que no, Dientepua es mucho mejor, puede encenderse en llamas ¿Barf y Belch pueden hacer eso?- hablo Patán de manera retadora

-No…pero pueden hacer explosiones- menciono Brutacio

-Dientepua no puede hacer eso ¿verdad?- contesto Brutilda

-No, pero…- decía Patán pero fue interrumpido

-Y tampoco tiene dos cabezas, así que ganamos- anuncio victorioso Brutacio para después chocar los cinco con Brutilda

-Oigan- hablo Astrid –ambos son buenos dragones, así que dejen de pelear por eso-

-Hola chicos- saludo Patapez que traía cargando muchos libros

-Hola Patapez- contesto hipo -¿Qué haces con todos los libros de dragones?-

-Pensé que sería mejor organizarlos por como los fuimos escribiendo, del primero al último, pero creo que algunos contienen datos repetidos…así que lo traje para que Emma me ayude- explico Patapez

-Pues creo que deberas buscar a alguien más para que te ayude- dijo una voz desde la entrada

-¿Qué haces aquí Dagur?- pregunto Astrid muy molesta

-Nada, solo vine para que Emma me de otra clase para poder volar bien a Relámpago- respondió Dagur con una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo cual enojo a Dientepua

-Dagur, todos sabemos que solo dices eso para pasar tiempo con Emma- hablo Brutilda

-Es cierto- decía Patán –y luego vas a intentar besarla…-

-Ella te dirá que Dientepua es su novio…- dijo Brutacio

-Tú le preguntaras que es lo que ella le ve a él…- siguió Astrid

-Te contestara lo mismo de siempre…- continúo Patapez

-Tú le pedirás que te dé una oportunidad…- menciono Brutilda

-Pero Dientepua ya estará listo para atacarte…- hablo hipo

-Tú te montaras a Relámpago para escapar de él y yo tendré que ir para evitar que te mate- término Emma que sorprendió a Dagur por detrás de él

-Hola Emma- saludaron todos al unísono, Emma después se saludar a sus amigos se dedicó a ver a sus hermanos y a su novio

-Hola Chimuelo- dijo Emma a su hermano mayor

-Hola Tormentula- menciono mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hermana mayor

-Hola Gordontua- dijo para después darle una piedra especial para que su segunda hermana mayor la comiera

-Hola Barf y Belch- dicho esto ambos frotaron sus cabezas con Emma

-Hola Dientepua- dijo para acariciarle la frente y después darle un beso ahí mismo; ya se iba cuando noto que Dagur estaba esperando ahí también

-Hola Dagur- se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla –eso es todo- dijo para después dar media vuelta e irse, dejando a Dagur sonriendo tontamente

-Agh, no entiendo nada sobre todo eso del…amor- menciono Brutilda

-Y tal vez no lo sepas en varios años más, jajajaja- se burló Brutacio para que después Brutilda le diera un golpe en la cabeza

-Oigan chicos, otra vez tuve esas pesadillas- hablo Emma

-Mmm, tal vez dejes de tenerlas con el tiempo- respondió Patapez

-Si, tal vez solo es porque te sigues preguntando porque tus padres te abandonaron- comento Dagur

-Solo te puedo asegurar…que en tu cumpleaños ya no las tendrás- finalizo Astrid

-Bueno, hora de empezar- anuncio hipo; todos se pusieron a entrenar con sus dragones y Dagur…solo se quedó junto a Relámpago esperando que Alia y Jasper llegaran

**En otro lugar**

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer este viaje?- menciono una voz dulce y tranquila

-Sí, estoy muy seguro- respondió un chico viendo hacia el horizonte

-Muy bien, no te detendré y si algo sucede…no olvides que siempre puedes contar con todos nosotros- respondió la misma voz

-Gracias, por todo…por siempre protegerme, preocuparse por mí…por cuidar de mí cuando me encontraron abandonado- contesto el chico con tono triste y cabizbajo

-No estés triste hermano, debes estar feliz…tu cumpleaños es muy pronto- dijo la voz, la cual pertenecía a una halcón

-Gracias por todo hermana mayor- el chico se dirigió hasta una playa donde se encontraba un pequeño bote, se subió y cuando estaba a punto de empezar a navegar…- ¿quieres venir conmigo?, no tiene sentido que te quedes aquí sola-

-Me encantaría, muchas gracias Alan- menciono la halcón al mismo tiempo que volaba hasta llegar al bote -¿listo para ir a conocer a los vikingos?-

-Claro que si- respondió el chico de cabello rubio con un mechón sobresaliente y ojos azules mejor conocido como Alan, el cual fue abandonado después de que nació…hace 16 años…o en 10 días, hace 17 años

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ok tal vez no haya sido un "gran" comienzo ni un "gran" capitulo pero estoy terminando esto a las 6:25 am porque se me había ido la inspiración, bueno espero que aun así les allá gustado. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Débiles

**Hola a todas y todos, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí al fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo, pero antes…"Respondiendo reviews"**

**Melodiosa: Hola, que alegría que allá alguien que espero la secuela, disfruta el capitulo**

**Hashashin: Gracias, ya sabes que a mí también me gusta tu historia, espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Jorch2007 Random: Gracias, si…que no le doy mucha atención a mis demás historias…pero la gente pide más el de FNAF y por eso es que estoy más con ese fic, pero ahora disfruta del capitulo**

**Bueno, esos han sido los reviews, ya hora si…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 2. Débiles

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Alan y su hermana Lía, emprendieron su viaje para conocer sobre todo los vikingos, Alan con ahora 17 años y su hermana, se encontraban a la deriva

-Alan, ¿crees que pronto encontremos tierra?- pregunto Lía

-No lo sé, pero espero…que sea pronto- contesto Alan con algo de dificultad

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermano?- dijo Lía acercándose hacia el con tono de preocupación

-Si…solo…fue un mareo- comento tomándose la cabeza para poder calmarse

-Espero, que digas la verdad- hablo Lía seria

-Claro que si- respondió Alan volteando hacia otro lado

**En berk**

Todos se encontraban en un acantilado, descansando del entrenamiento…eso incluía a Dagur, Jasper y Alia…y como siempre Dagur intentaba acercarse a Emma

-Dagur, ¿qué haces?- pregunto Alia que se encontraba acariciando a su dragón

-Trato de acercarme a Emma- hablo Dagur –ese dragón que tiene por novio no está aquí, por lo tanto es mi oportunidad-

-Pero, olvidas que sus tres dragones si están- comento Jasper que estaba alimentando a su dragón

-Por eso, voy con Relámpago- dicho esto el Skrill se posiciono al lado de su jinete; sus dos amigos solo rodaron los ojos, pedirle a Dagur que de una vez dejara ir a Emma, era como pedirle a un Gronkle que no coma rocas…sería imposible

**Con los demás**

Los jinetes se encontraban descansando, los gemelos colgados en los arboles boca abajo, Patán recostado en un tronco, Hipo y Astrid recostados en el pasto platicando y Emma se encontraba sentada a la orilla del acantilado hablando junto con Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso

-Ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños, Emma- decía Sigiloso

-Sí, va a ser grandioso- exclamo Emma feliz –tendré otro cumpleaños con mis hermanos y ahora también con Jasper, Alia y Dagur-

-¿Me llamaste?- menciono Dagur sentándose al lado de Emma y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella; inmediatamente, los dragones gruñeron de manera amenazante para Dagur

-Tranquilos chicos, solo en Dagur- dijo Emma inocentemente mientras abrazaba a Dagur

-Emma…no lo tomes a mal- decía Colmillos –pero el hecho de que se sea Dagur, no nos calma…-

-…al contrario…nos molesta más- termino Afilado

-Vamos, sé que no es capaz de hacerme daño, ¿verdad Dagur?-

-Claro que no- afirmo Dagur, para después dedicarles una sonrisa burlona a los tres dragones, los cuales solo gruñeron aún más molestos

-No sean molestos, vallan a pasear un rato- dijo Emma ahora molesta, los dragones no querían tener problemas con ella así que mejor le hicieron caso y se fueron, pero entonces…

-Achu- estornudo Emma

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Dagur preocupado

-Claro, solo…achu…bueno, son unos estornudos, nada de qué preocuparse- o eso pensaba…Emma no sabía que esos estornudos, era el comienzo de algo grabe

**Un rato después**

Dagur tuvo que irse ya que en la tribu Berserker había problemas, por lo que le dijo a Emma que volvería después para verlo; ahora los jinetes se encontraban en el gran salón comiendo y platicando, pero todos notaron que Emma estaba muy distraída y que apenas había tocado su comida

-Emma, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Astrid

-¿Qué?...ah, si…estoy bien…gracias- respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza

-¿Estas segura?- hablo Brutilda

-Sí, te ves mal y de la buena forma- opino Brutacio

-Estoy…muy segura- decía Emma con dificultad –ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- dicho esto, Emma se levantó y se dirigió a su casa

Al llegar, saludo a Bocón y trato de evitar su preocupación y solo se fue directo a su habitación; pero sus dragones aun creían que algo le pasaba

-Vamos, dinos que te pasa- pidió Afilado

-Ya les dije…achu…que no me pasa nada- respondió al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para dormir

-Has estornudado todo el día, y por si fuera poco has empezado a debilitarte- rugió Colmillos con tono de preocupación

-¿Debilitarme?, vamos eh sido criada por dragones y desde hace casi un año también por vikingos, no es posible que este débil- respondió Emma molesta

-No te lo decimos para que te enojes con nosotros, lo hacemos porque nos preocupas- menciono Sigiloso frotando su cabeza con la de Emma

-Nunca me eh enfermado y lo saben- dicho esto Emma se acomodó y se durmió

**En otro lugar**

Alan se estaba despertando, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar extraño…tenía cuatro paredes, tres sólidas y la cuarta hecha por varas muy sólidas: estaba en una celda; se asomó por estas y vio a su hermana en una jaula

-Lía, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con tono desesperado

-Sí, pero eso te lo debo preguntar a ti, estábamos llegando a una isla y te desmayaste- explico Lía

-No…sé que me paso, solo recuerdo…que nos acercábamos y luego…todo fue oscuridad- narro Alan

En ese momento, se escuchó como una puerta era abierta, acto seguido, el causante de ese ruido se colocó frente a la celda de Alan, se tomó un momento para verlo bien…Alan, quien aún estaba al fondo de la celda, levanto la mirada dispuesto a encarar a quien los había encerrado a él y a su hermana mayor; y al levantar la mirada…vio a una niña de 12 años; estaba muy sorprendido…nunca antes había visto a otro ser humano

-Ahhh, disculpa… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Alan

-Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es…-pero ella fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de una puerta abriéndose con mucha fuerza

-¡Kira!, ¡te eh dicho muchas veces que no te metas en mis asuntos!- grito a manera de regaño el causante de aquella interrupción

-Dagur, ¿Por qué siempre te comportas así conmigo?, se supone que soy tu hermana menor- grito Kira

-Ya sabes que eso no me importa, ahora vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí- sentencio Dagur, Kira se acercó y le propino un rodillazo para después salir con una sonrisa de satisfacción dejando a su hermano mayor aguantando el dolor –vuelve aquí, niña malcriada-

-Creí que me habías dicho que me fuera a mi cuarto…- dijo Kira desde la puerta para después irse -…y te recuerdo que tú me enseñaste eso- grito lo último por lo lejos que se encontraba

Dagur decidió ignorar a su hermana y dirigirse hacia el sujeto que había capturado mientras él no estaba

-Bien, bien, bien…dime porque viniste aquí- dijo Dagur

-Amm, yo solo Salí para…conocer vikingos- admitió Alan

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Dagur con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, la verdad…yo fui criado por halcones y nunca antes había salido de la isla en la que me criaron…y ahora que eh cumplido 17 quise conocer más sobre mi especie- pasaron unos segundos de silencio…para que después, Alan sintieran el filo de la ballesta en su garganta

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- menciono Dagur con furia –porque si es así, no es divertido

-No…deberías hacer eso- respondió Alan con seriedad

-Puede que allá sido criado por halcones…pero con el tiempo eh descubierto cosas- hablo Alan

En ese instante, Dagur comenzó a sentir un fuerte ardor por sus pies, de la nada había empezado a hacer mucho calor, luego mira hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta que la celda estaba en llamas, no perdió tiempo y salió de ahí, ya fuera, noto que Alan seguía ahí adentro y aunque no se quemaba ni nada por el estilo, se veía muy mal, acto seguido, Alan chasqueo los dedos y el fuego ceso

-Te dije…que no debías hacer eso- apenas Alan pronuncio esto cayo desmayado

**A la mañana siguiente**

Emma se despertó, nuevamente por las pesadillas, se arregló y se dirigió a tomar su desayuno, pero algo andaba mal…

-Bueno días, Bocón…achu- saludo Emma

-Buenos días, Emma- Bocón al ver a Emma se dio cuenta que estaba más pálida que de costumbre –Emma, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Claro que si…achu…solo…achu…solo que hace más frio que de costumbre- admitió Emma ya que se encontraba temblando

-¿En serio?...yo siento que estamos igual que ayer- comento Bocón

-¿Ah sí?, creí que habíamos bajado unos grados…achu…bueno…achu…iré a darles de desayunar a…achu…los chicos, nos vemos…achu- dicho esto tomo tres botes repletos de pescados, normalmente, los hubiera cargado con tanta facilidad como si estuvieran llenos de flores, pero ahora con trabajo y podía moverlos –cielos, parece que hoy llenaron más esto-

-Te equivocas, es la cantidad de siempre…déjame ayudarte- acto seguido, Bocón llevo los tres cestos hasta donde estaban los dragones –bueno, creo que hoy no podrás ir al entrenamiento-

-¡¿QUE?! Estoy bien…solo que hoy tal vez siento más frio- dijo Emma en un intento de que no le prohibiera ir a la academia

-No, ayer y hoy hace exactamente el mismo frio- argumento Bocón

-Por favor, no me va a pasar nada…nunca me eh enfermada, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?- Bocón lo pensó por unos minutos…

-Está bien, pero si algo pasa, regresaras inmediatamente- advirtió Bocón

-Gracias, vas a ver que tengo razón y no tengo nada, bueno nos vemos al rato…adiós papá-

Bocón se sorprendió ante eso, eran muy pocas las veces que Emma le decía papá, pero cuando eso ocurría se sentía muy feliz

**En la tribu Berserker**

Después de que Alan se desmayara, Dagur mando a que lo revisaran; una persona no podía ser capaz de crear fuego… ¿verdad?, hasta donde el sabia solo los dragones podían hacer eso

-_Aunque…el menciono que fue criado por halcones- _pensaba Dagur, entonces, recordó que sus hombres le habían dicho que cuando lo encontraron, había un halcón junto con el que y que había peleado para que no tocaran al humano, vio la jaula en la que dicha ave se encontraba, se acercó…y la abrió; inmediatamente, la halcón salió volando buscando a su hermano, Dagur la siguió y confirmo sus sospechas…salió directo hacia Alan –_entonces es cierto…creo que solo hay alguien que puede ayudarme con esto-_

-Jasper…Alia- grito Dagur, en menos de 5 segundos sus amigos llegaron

-¿Sucede algo, Dagur?- pregunto Alia

-Preparen a sus dragones…iremos a Berk- dicho esto los tres salieron cada uno yendo a preparar a su respectivo dragón, Dagur se acercó a su amigo/dragón para acariciarle la cabeza -¿crees poder soportar a alguien más?-

Relámpago lanzo un rugido de afirmación

-Así se habla- contesto Dagur con una media sonrisa

**De regreso en Berk**

Emma se encontraba en el ruedo, pero no podía entrenar, se sentía mareada, distraída, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no podía dar 10 pasos sin tropezar y esto preocupo a sus amigos

-Emma, admítelo…no estás bien- decía Astrid

-Claro que si- insistía Emma

-Vamos, prácticamente…te estas cayendo- menciono Patán

-Solo estamos preocupados por ti- hablo Patapez

Emma era muy orgullosa para admitir que no se encontraba bien, pero aunque confiara ciega y plenamente en ellos…no quería decírselos…pensaba que podría soportarlo

-Emma…- la llamo Dientepua -…si no estás bien, solo dilo- dijo casi en suplica, a él no le gustaba verla en esas condiciones

-Bien…yo…no me siento bien…- pero en la ultimo parte, Emma cayo desmayada y de no ser por Dientepua habría caído al suelo

-¡Emma!- exclamaron tanto los jinetes como los dragones

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Patapez con nerviosismo

-Hay que llevarla con Gothi- menciono Hipo

.

.

.

_**Flama y Flama se encuentran aún en la nevada**_

_._

_._

_._

_Tempano y Tempano se encuentran aún en el fuego_

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad perdonen la tardanza, tuve bloqueo de escritora y como la primera parte de mi fic de "Five nights at Freddy´s" tengo que apurarme y si no lo han leído están más que invitados y hacerlo, también muchas gracias a las tres personas que comentaron, y pusieron mi historia en follow y favoritos se los agradezco mucho, bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
